Behind Closed Doors
by Fucking Rainbows and Shit
Summary: Elsa était différente. J'en avais toujours eu conscience. Mais peut-être que je ne voulais pas vraiment me l'avouer; parce qu'une fois qu'on le réalise, ça devient réalité. AU! OOC (considérant l'histoire). THÈMES SOMBRES!
1. Chapitre 1

_Anna : 5 ans_

_Elsa : 8 ans_

Je pense que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue dans la lumière du jour était quand j'avais 5 ans.

C'était une de ces journées ensoleillées où on peut sentir le soleil caresser notre peau, où on peut sentir la petite brise qui rend la température juste assez confortable pour rester plusieurs heures.

Ses cheveux resplendissaient. Ils brillaient comme des milliers de petits diamants, et je me rappelle comment je m'étais extasiée, comment j'avais attrapé une mèche dans mes mains;

« Ils sont tellement beaux! Je veux des cheveux magiques comme ça! »

Elle avait ri.

Et après, elle avait été cherché une paire de ciseaux.

Elle avait pris la même mèche que j'avais touchée, et elle l'avait coupée d'un coup.

Même aujourd'hui, cette mèche brille encore au soleil quand je la mets sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

* * *

**A/N: Chapitres courts. Je n'agrandirai pas. **


	2. Chapitre 2

_Anna : 5 ans_

_Elsa : 8 ans_

Une semaine après, elle avait sa première crise.

C'était la nuit. Dans mon sommeil, j'ai entendu son cri. Il était tellement fort.

Mon cœur battait tellement fort alors que je descendais les escaliers.

Tout était à l'envers. Elle criait et elle criait et je voulais qu'elle arrête, qu'elle redevienne l'Elsa que je connaissais.

Mes parents n'ont pas voulu que je m'approche d'elle. Ils m'ont éloignée. Peut-être que je ne voyais plus, mais je pouvais entendre. Elle criait tellement fort.

Je pense que c'est ce premier cri qui me hante encore. Parfois, dans la nuit, je peux encore l'entendre.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Anna : 5 ans_

_Elsa : 9 ans_

À 5 ans, on connaît tellement peu de choses.

Je voulais lui remonter le moral. De l'autre côté de la porte, je voulais pouvoir entendre son rire une nouvelle fois.

Ça faisait 1 semaine qu'elle était enfermée. Elle ne parlait pas, ne mangeait pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle dormait non plus. Mais, parfois, je pouvais entendre des drôles de sons. Alors je savais qu'elle était encore là.

« Elsa? »

Silence.

Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

« Veux-tu construire un bonhomme de neige? »

C'était la phrase-clé.

C'était aussi la mauvaise chose à dire.

« VA-T-EN, ANNA! »

« VA-T-EN ET NE REVIENS PAS! »

Un bruit assourdissant.

Je n'ai jamais pleuré aussi fort de toute ma vie.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Anna : 6 ans_

_Elsa : 9 ans_

C'était mon anniversaire. Elsa avait toujours été présente à tous mes anniversaires. Nous partagions toujours le gâteau double – parfois même triple – chocolat avec un grand verre de lait qui nous laissait toujours une moustache blanche.

La moustache qui allait bien avec les cheveux d'Elsa.

Comme mon anniversaire se trouve en hiver, nous aimions aller faire un bonhomme de neige. Olaf. Nous l'avions nommé Olaf, et il aimait les câlins chauds.

Cette année-là, je me suis dit qu'Elsa pourrait peut-être sortir. Nous pourrions manger le gâteau et boire le lait. Mais, nous ne ferions pas de bonhomme de neige parce qu'elle ne les aimait plus.

Cette année-là, c'était la première fois que je demandais à mes parents pour qu'elle vienne à ma fête.

Cette année-là, c'était la première fois que je mangeais un gâteau à moi seule.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Anna : 6 ans_

_Elsa : 9 ans_

Elle a fait mal à une servante, un jour. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

Il y avait une marque de griffure sur la joue de la femme. Comme les griffes d'un chaton. Ce n'est que là que j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec ma grande sœur.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Elsa? »

« Elsa ne va pas bien, Anna. Elle est dangereuse. Tu ne dois pas essayer de l'approcher, d'accord? »

« Mais, pourquoi? Elsa ne me ferait jamais de mal. »

« Promets-moi. »

Je ne voulais pas promettre. Mais il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau jusqu'à ce que je le fasse. Alors je l'ai fait.

J'ai croisé mes doigts dans mon dos.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Anna : 6 ans_

_Elsa : 9 ans_

À l'âge de 6 ans, j'ai eu une grosse fièvre. Le docteur familial ne savait pas si j'allais survivre.

Je n'avais pas peur. J'avais seulement froid. Et pourtant, je pouvais voir dans leurs visages qu'ils étaient effrayés.

Je n'allais pas mourir.

Je le savais.

Je le sentais.

Mais… si jamais?

Alors je voulais voir Elsa.

J'ai attendu qu'il fasse nuit. Je suis sortie de ma chambre pour aller à la porte d'Elsa. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Une _autre _personne qu'Elsa.

« Laissez-moi la voir! »

« Non, Elsa. Tu pourrais lui faire du mal! »

« Je ne lui ferais _jamais _de mal, Père! S'il vous plaît! »

« Non, Elsa. J'ai dit non. »

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai entendu ma grande sœur pleurer.


End file.
